This invention relates to fitted top sheets, and in particular to fitted top sheets which have provisions for an expansion space under the sheet for the accommodation of the user's feet.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,603,789 discloses a fitted top sheet, wherein the base of the sheet is arranged to fit snugly around the base of the mattress. This arrangement is similar to the arrangements for fitted bottom sheets, such as described in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,441. While close fitting is desirable in connection with bottom sheets, a close fitting top sheet causes cramping of the users feet, which makes the sheet uncomfortable to use, and can cause substantial irritation when used by a bedridden patient.
British Pat. No. 754,696 addresses this problem by providing a retaining strap 9 which can be pulled out of its usual position in order to provide a measure of space for the user's feet. This arrangement, however, still provides an amount of stress on the user's feet caused by the need to displace the retaining strap out of its usual position.
Prior U.S. Pat. No. 2,577,178 to Bellinger discloses a fitted top sheet which has an added triangular cross-section flap which extends from the main body of the sheet to accommodate the user's feet. This separate flap substantially complicates sheet construction.
Prior U.S. Pat. No. 2,679,056 to Simpson discloses a fitted top sheet with extra material provided to form a foot accommodating space which has its maximum vertical extension at the base of the mattress. The Simpson arrangement involves a rather complex cutting and sewing construction of the sheet and requires the provision of a triangular flap 21 for aid in maintaining the sheet in position on the bed.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved fitted top sheet, which has an economical construction and which is comfortable to the user.